


Bad Pretty Daddy's Boy

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Implied daddycest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Teen!Castiel, blowjob, daddycest, implied sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sastiel daddycest which is only implied in the first chapter and explicit in the second one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why i wrote this. Comment and leave kudos. Let me know if you want more.

The police officer was holding Castiel by his clothes, a little brown paper bag in his other hand. Sam stood confused at the door staring between Castiel who was trying to hide in himself, and the police officer.

‘What is that?’ He asked firmly, anger starting to form between his brows.

‘Your son tried to steal…’ The police officer let go of Castiel’s clothes and Sam caught his wrist, pulling him inside. ‘This time you will go with a warning. And 24.40 dollars for what he tried to steal.’

Sam clenched his jaw, took out 25 dollars and 50 more for the police officer to thank him. He grabbed the paper bag, caught Castiel by the clothes and dragged him to the living room, shoving him on the couch.

‘Dad…’ He tried to stand up, blue eyes watering.

Sam pointed an angry finger at him ‘Sit down.’

His son did as he was told and bowed head down in shame. Sam sat on the coffee table in front of him and kept silent for a while.

‘What is that?’ He asked firmly and squeezed the bag in his hand.

Castiel didn’t say anything. 

‘Look at me when I talk to you.’ Sam raised his voice and knocked Castiel’s chin, who lifted up immediately but couldn’t look his father in the eyes, bottom lip trembling and his tears threatening to roll over the edges of his eyes. ‘What is that?’ Sam repeated and held the paper bag in between them.

Castiel uttered something.

‘What?’ Sam frowned, unable to hear him.

‘It’s… make up…’

Sam sighed and looked through the bag. ‘Mascara, eyeliner, lipsticks and lip gloss… Cas, if you need money to buy presents for girls just tell me, don’t steal. I didn’t raise you to be a thief. Do you want to be a thief?’

‘Not for girls.’ Castiel uttered again, looking at the things in Sam’s hands.

‘What?’

Castiel took a shaky breath ‘I… didn’t mean to give them to any girl… I wanted them… for myself.’

‘What?’ Sam repeated, surprised and confused. He caught Castiel’s jaw and turned his face to meet his wet shameful eyes. ‘You wear… make up?’

‘Dad I’m so sorry.’ Castiel sobbed, tears freely streaming down his face. He closed his eyes, unable to look at his father. Sam released his jaw and cupped his face gently, smearing the tears with thumbs.  

‘Hey, hey, calm down, Cas, breathe.’

Cas started to hic up, shaking slightly as he inhaled, trying to look his dad through the tears. Sam moved and sat on the couch, pulling his son into a hug.

‘Calm down, it’s okay.’

Castiel buried face in his shirt and clutched at him. ‘I shouldn’t… but I like it, dad… I like myself like that.’

Sam didn’t say anything. He was surprised. And hell he couldn’t help to imagine his son all done up, blinking prettily with thick, mascara extended black eyelashes. Sam combed fingers through Castiel’s hair.

‘It’s okay, Cas, it’s fine. I understand.’

‘You do?’ Cas pulled back slowly, wiping his eyes.

‘Daddy knows best.’ Sam smiled, dragging thumb over Castiel’s lips. ‘And daddy wants to see how pretty you look all done up with the make up I had to pay for.’

‘Really?’ Cas whispered. ‘You are not mad?’

‘Oh… oh yes I am mad. You tried to steal and I will punish you. But later. Now I want to see the lip gloss.’


	2. Chapter 2

Very nervous, Cas came to his father’s room, staring at him with worried crease between his brows, expecting a reaction.  Sam finished straightening the sheet of his bed and turned to meet his son. He checked him out with a slight raise of his brows. He licked his lips and smirked slightly and nodding.

‘You really know how to do that properly. I’ve seen girls with worse make up.’

‘Youtube tutorials.’ Cas shrugged a bit and gave a faint smile.

‘Let me see.’

Sam smiled and stepped to his son, settling hands on his neck, thumbs on his jaw, tilting head and checking out every shadow and line – silver on the inner side of the eye in the edge next to his nose, then slight blue over his eyelid making his deep blue eyes stick out even more, circled by a thin line of black eyeliner. As Sam thought Cas haven’t speared the mascara and his eyelashes looked so impossibly thick and black, framing his eyes so perfectly. His skin colour was even;  skin itself dry almost as if like a doll. And the lips, finally the lips, glistening with lip gloss, so full and beautiful. Sam swallowed, pupils blowing with fascination and lust.

‘Son, you are gorgeous.’ Sam whispered with a dimpled smile and Cas smiled, looking away shyly.

Sam held his neck steadily and brought his face up, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t something urgent, no, Sam was gentle, slow, teasing with tongue the sparkling lips of his boy, tasting the sweetness of the lip gloss. Cas sighed and parted lips the slightest, meeting the tip of his father’s tongue before it darts out and presses under Cas’ full bottom lip, lips wrapping around it and suckling gently. Sam loved to that and Cas loved kissing, the wet popping sound of it, his obviously hot dad taking care of him like that and often his body responded to it.

Sam reached and shut the door closed, backing his son against it and deepening the kiss, hips pressed to Castiel’s smaller ones. He felt his father’s excitement of all this. Sam pulled back and cupped his denim-wrapped crotch squeezing and adjusting himself in the tight jeans. Castiel’s mouth watered and he stared expectedly at his father. Sam licked his lips and looked at him thoughtfully.

‘Is the make-up waterproof?’

‘Yeah’ Cas nodded. ‘I always choose waterproof.’

‘Hm.’ Sam smirked and stepped back to his son caressing his jaw gently, talking low and quietly ‘Would you let daddy come on your face? I want to see my juices catching on those pretty eyelashes.’

‘O-okay… but dad… maybe if I suck you off you don’t have to punish me for what I did, I realize it…’

Sam raised his eyebrows and tilted head a bit, smirking ‘Want to wrap your lips around daddy’s cock? How can I say ‘no’ to that?’ He kissed him softly once more ‘Go and lie on the bed.’

Castiel earned a slight smack on his ass as he walked by his father, he climbed and lay on the bed, keeping eyes on his father. Sam followed him and climbed up too straddling Castiel’s lap, careful not to drop his weight on him, and again grabbed his junk in his large hand and started rubbing and squeezing to full hardness, biting down on his lip.

‘The girls from my class say you are the hottest dad.’

‘And I’m all yours.’ Sam smirked. ‘Come on. I can have your attention now.’

Confident, Cas reached hands, flipped the button of the jeans and pulled the zipper down. With little help from Sam he pushed them lower on his thighs along with the underwear and Sam’s hard dick popped out eager, head already glistening with pre-cum.  

‘Look what you do to me, son. I can’t help it… you are so pretty.’ Sam praised and rubbed Castiel’s jaw gently bringing his face closer. He grabbed his dick and circled Cas’ lips with the head, smearing pre-cum all over them. Cas cracked his lips and slowly took his father’s dick in his mouth, barely going half the way on it. Sam hummed and smirked. ’Such a good boy. Open wide for daddy.’

Cas did. He probed up on his elbow, grabbed the base of his father’s cock, stroking slowly but firmly and sucking the head, trying to bob up and down, every time going farther than the previous. The lip gloss left on the shaft, Sam moaning at the feeling of young wet mouth around him, and the sight of his huge dick disappearing in his son’s mouth. Cas was hollowing his cheeks, licking eagerly, moaning high-pitch and relaxing his throat.

Sam didn’t need much. It was too much of a turn on and that skillful mouth of his son, those pretty eyes blinking up at him. He groaned and pushed Cas off of him, lying him flat on his back. Sam grabbed his dick and started jerking hard and fast, other hand cupping and kneading his balls. His upper lip gave a twitch in a snarl and he moaned louder as his seed shoot out, pointing right at Castiel’s face and as he was expecting it splattered prettily all over that done up face, catching on tick eyelashes, dripping down to glistening full lips. Cas panted, mouth parted. Sam squeezed and pulled at his dick till he milked out everything, painting Castiel’s face.

‘So pretty.’ He smirked and breathed out reaching for the phone on his night stand, taking few pictures of the sight. Castiel bit on his lip and blushed shyly, as fingers ran on the mess on his face. ‘Tell me next time you want cosmetics, Cas. I will gladly give you money.’


End file.
